Euforia
by peaphro
Summary: kegembiraan yang berlebih tidak membuatmu berkhayal, dan juga tidak membuat semua hanyalah harapan belaka. Justru karena kau percaya. — Lag, Gauche. FID #3.


pemilik: Hiroyuki Asada

catatan: se-sebelumnya saya mau tanya, apakah ada di antara kalian yang (sangat) suka jika Lag dipasangkan dengan Gauche? Saya (sangat) berharap ada ./. (karena saya sangat membutuhkan opini Anda mengenai fiksi ini). Semoga suka, deh. =)) _Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #3_!

ringkasan: kegembiraan yang berlebih tidak membuatmu berkhayal, dan juga tidak membuat semua hanyalah harapan belaka. Justru karena kau percaya.

* * *

><p><strong>Euforia<strong>

Kelopak-kelopak putih yang lembutnya seperti kapas-kapas itu mekar lagi, terbawa oleh arus angin malam lagi, dan akhirnya datang menghampirimu lagi.

Tidak bergeming. Hanya diam yang kauacuhkan. Cahaya Buatan dan bintang dan mega yang melingkupi mereka menatapmu dengan sabar, seiring warna-warna horizon mulai ternodai oleh hitam dan biru pekat, pelan-pelan.

Benda-benda malam itu sayup-sayup mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadamu, tetapi kau tidak mengindahkannya. Hanya helai-helai rambut perakmu yang menghiasi wajahmu, menyembunyikan kedua matamu yang kuyu, menjeritkan sesuatu yang kau tidak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya.

Tidak terdengar apapun selain napasmu yang halus dan gerakan-gerakan kecilmu. Sudah lama kau merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, berusaha menyatu dengan alam dan setidaknya mendapatkan ketenangan dari riuh-rendahnya suara yang dihasilkan oleh asistenmu, beserta kawan-kawanmu yang lain.

Diam-diam tanganmu menjulur, perlahan namun pasti. Kauperlihatkan telapak tanganmu, menghadap langit luas yang kian menggelap; terbuka seperti engkau mengharapkan sesuatu dari sesuatu─yang kau sendiri tidak tahu apa.

Kaubiarkan Nocturne No. 12 dan topimu tergeletak di atas hamparan pasir, seakan-akan benda-benda yang kaumiliki itu tidak akan terbawa oleh angin malam yang sedang ribut. Kini helai-helai rambutmu bebas untuk dimainkan, dan pada saat itu pula kedua matamu terlihat, cokelat dan merah─Roh Ambar.

Tangan kirimu berusaha menahan angin yang menerpa helai-helai rambutmu dengan ganasnya. Tak lama tubuhmu mengigil. Helai-helai rambutmu menutup kedua matamu lagi, seiring langit telah hitam dan biru pekat seluruhnya, tiada titik kecil maupun cahaya barang satupun di sana: halimun-lah penyebabnya.

Gelap menyelimuti padang pasir yang seolah menyatu dengan langit, menyebabkan kau tersentak dengan anomali yang baru saja terjadi. Kau menengadah, dan pada saat itu juga, butiran air pertama jatuh di ujung hidungmu.

Lekas kau cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangmu, berniat untuk pergi dari situ. Namun ketika kau menoleh ke arah di mana tujuanmu, rasiomu menyerah, mengatakan kepadamu tiada gunanya berlari, kau pasti akan basah kuyup juga. Kau merutuki dirimu yang kesekiankalinya─menunda tugas hanya karena ingin berdiam diri.

Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk mencari gua kecil yang sekiranya dekat denganmu. Kau menarik napas dalam-dalam seraya kau melihat ada gua kecil yang tak jauh berada di depanmu. Tidak buang-buang waktu, kau segera bergegas untuk mendapatkan kehangatan, dengan berteduh di gua itu.

Kauletakkan barang-barangmu, perlahan-lahan. Tak lupa kau memeriksa surat yang akan kauantarkan setelah rintik-rintik yang berjatuhan di atas langit mulai mereda. Kau tersenyum getir. Rintik-rintik air sepertinya tidak akan menjadi lebat. Kalau kau tidak melakukan ritualmu tadi, pasti surat telah sampai kepada yang ditujukan.

Campbell Litus, alamat yang berada pada surat tersebut. Ialah tempat di mana kau dibesarkan oleh Bibi Sabrina yang sudah jarang kausapa melalui surat. Dengan ini kau bisa menemani beliau untuk malam pergantian tahun yang akan dikecap sebentar lagi oleh semua orang. Untung saja Niche dapat diberi pengertian untuk menjaga Sylvette.

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu. Prahara yang baru saja kauperbuat itu kautanamkan di dalam benakmu untuk tidak melakukan hal itu lagi. Waktu adalah segalanya bagi Lebah Kurir, dan kau tidak mematuhi peraturan itu. Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu, padahal di surat itu mungkin terdapat banyak harapan dan mimpi dari si pengirim.

Entah apa yang selalu membuatmu untuk melakukan hal yang membuang-buang waktu itu: kau hanya menerawang asal, tidak tahu pasti apa tujuanmu. Namun dengan seperti itu, kau merasa begitu tentram, semacam perasaan tentram seseorang yang bisa berdamai dengan apa yang ingin dihindarinya.

Kaududuk meringkuk di dekat mulut gua, menenggelamkan wajahmu di antara dua lenganmu. Sesaat kau tidak peduli dengan Gaichuu yang mungkin saja menyerangmu secara tiba-tiba, atau dengan seseorang yang sedang menunggu surat yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Membuat dadamu sakit lagi. Membuatmu menitikkan airmata lagi. Membuatmu berharap lagi. Membuatmu rindu lagi.

Hanya dengan merindunya kau menyimpang dari tujuanmu untuk menyenangi hati setiap orang─kau tersentak. Dengan kakunya kau mencubit pipimu sendiri, sebagai balasan telah mementingkan dirinya daripada harapan dan mimpi setiap orang. Kau hanya bisa meringis kecil.

Rintik-rintik yang mengalir di sela-sela gua telah membentuk rinai-rinai kecil, terdengar setelah kau membiarkan airmatamu terlihat oleh alam, menangkup butiran rindu yang kaurasakan lagi setelah lama kaupendam dengan paksa. Kau masih sangat ingat ketika hangat tubuhnya membaur dengan tubuh kecilmu, memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Gelisah hatimu dibuatnya. Kau menutup kedua matamu, berusaha untuk mengurangi sesak dan merangkai kembali sobekan-sobekan hati kecilmu menjadi utuh seperti sediakala. Seakan-akan langit turut berduka, tidak membiarkan rintik-rintik air menjadi lebat dan angin menjadi berkecamuk karena dirimu.

Bau rintik-rintik air menguar dengan bebasnya, dan kau mungkin tidak tahu bahwa para semak-semak gersang dan jarang tengah berpesta sekarang, mensyukuri kenikmatan yang diberi oleh-Nya dengan menyerap rintik-rintik sebanyak mungkin. Kau bahkan tidak menerima ajakan mereka akan berdansa di tengah gerimis yang mesra.

Kau menangis, dan suara tangisan yang kaubuat kian menjadi liar. Kau tidak sadar betapa bahayanya dirimu nanti─kau tidak peduli. Kau terus menangis, menyebutkan namanya, betapa rindunya kau dengan dirinya, berharap dirinya akan kembali kepadamu dan menepuk kepalamu, seperti di hari-hari yang sudah lalu.

Ajaibnya, tidak ada satupun Gaichuu yang nampak setelah kau menangis begitu keras: luapan emosimu yang membuncah, terkoyak karena kau masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Kau memang masih Lag si Cengeng, belum menjadi tegar sepenuhnya, layaknya Sylvette maupun Aria.

Karena itulah ia memelukmu. Karena itulah ia memberikan segenap perhatiannya kepadamu. Ia tahu kau sangat, sangat menyayanginya.

Dan ia tahu bahwa kau tidak akan melepasnya dengan semudah itu, karena ia adalah teman pertamamu─sekaligus juga sainganmu.

Kau membenci perpisahan, membuat kelopak matamu tak bisa lagi menahan bulir yang penuh dengan perasaan sendu dan gontai milikmu. Rintik-rintik dingin gerimis yang berjatuhan dari langit-langit terjatuh di keningmu, mengalir dan menyatu dengan hangat airmatamu.

Melodi asal yang dibuat diam-diam oleh rintik-rintik itu membuatmu tenang, seakan meninabobokanmu dengan kisah-kisahmu sendiri, menjadikannya sebagai mimpi yang diharap membuatmu kembali tersenyum seperti matahari pagi yang hangat. Kau bisa merasakan rintik-rintik gerimis itu layaknya jemari semu yang membelai halus wajahmu.

"… terimakasih," ungkapmu pelan, seraya menyusuti airmatamu. Kau tersenyum sesaat kau mengetahui gerimis sudah hampir reda, membiarkan kaukembali melanjutkan perjalananmu, mengemas dan menghapus sunyi yang membuatmu teringat kembali kepada kenangan.

Telingamu menangkap sesuatu─yang membuat hatimu merasa hangat, dan merasa akan nostalgia yang begitu membekas. Kau menoleh, tersadar akan alunan lonceng yang membuatmu luluh dan tercekat. Lonceng di Campbell Litus bisa kaudengar meskipun samar-samar, dan itu menandakan bahwa tahun sudah berganti.

Dan kau hampir tidak percaya ketika kau berada di luar gua: beratus-ratus cahaya kunang-kunang muncul dan menari di hadapanmu, seperti mengajak dan memapahmu dari imaji yang menggambarkan keparahan batinmu. Kau terkulai lemas, di bawah langit yang kini menjadi lazuardi dan orion yang memikat.

Dengan bergetar kau meraih pistolmu, melepaskan Jarum Merah-mu ke arah sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang sepertinya ingin menyampaikan suatu pesan kepadamu, namun kau tidak tahu pasti. Lalu muncul-lah serpihan-serpihan memori, yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi untukmu.

"_Lag, aku menemukan sesuatu. Kau mau melihatnya?"_

"_Sesuatu? Apa itu?"_ tanyamu, terlihat di celah-celah memori yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka. Roda pun mengibaskan ekornya, pertanda anjing betina itu juga penasaran. _"Tunjukkan kepadaku, Gauche! Tunjukkan kepadaku!"_

"_Kau memang tidak sabaran,"_ keluhnya. Kau hanya _nyengir _sesaat sebelum kau melihatnya, melihat ratusan kunang-kunang yang bersukacita akan Cahaya Buatan dan bintang yang begitu indah di malam itu. Kau masih ingat betapa bahagianya dirimu untuk pertama kali setelah ibumu menghilang: tertawa lepas dan tersenyum lebar.

"_Indah sekali… baru pertama kali aku melihat kunang-kunang sebanyak ini!"_ jawabmu terkagum-kagum di antara serpihan-serpihan itu, membuatmu mau tidak mau menyeringai akan keluguan yang terlihat di jiwamu saat itu, saat kau baru memulai perjalanan dengannya.

Namun seringaimu perlahan-lahan memudar saat kau melihat dirinya tengah tersenyum kepada dirimu yang lugu, seiring kedua mata cokelatnya memancarkan sesuatu─yang sama mistisnya dengan bulan yang sedang mengerlingkan sinarnya kepada semua insan. _"Tapi aku… melihat sesuatu yang lebih indah daripada kunang-kunang…"_

Dirimu yang berada di serpihan memori tidak mengindahkan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, namun justru berkejar-kejaran dengan beberapa kunang-kunang yang menarik hatimu waktu itu. Kau yang sekarang melihat serpihan memori menatap kosong, tidak tahu harus berbuat atau mengatakan apa ketika ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang menggetarkan hatimu.

Kau pun dikagetkan oleh permainan cahaya gemerlap yang ditebarkan ke angkasa: manifestasi semua orang yang turut bersukacita akan pergantian tahun yang berhasil mereka kecap. Kau terpesona ketika cahaya-cahaya itu terpampang jelas di kedua matamu, terhambur asal demi menyenangi mereka yang melihatnya.

Angin mengecup luruh rambutmu lagi, turut serta membawa kelopak-kelopak putih yang berasal dari Yuusari; terperangahlah dirimu dibuat oleh semua─yang kausimpulkan sebagai keajaiban di pergantian tahun. Semburat merah terlukis manis di wajahmu sembari kau tersenyum penuh haru ketika kedua matamu menangkap bayangan seseorang tengah berdiri di sampingmu.

Kau membentangkan kedua tanganmu lebar-lebar, membiarkan desir-desir angin seakan-akan membuatmu terbang, lalu kau menatap keagungan langit yang begitu indah dan tidak akan pernah berubah─yang telah berlangsung setiap hari selama beribu-ribu tahun lamanya. Kau merasakannya─merasakan euforia itu.

"Aku akan terus maju… terus maju sampai aku bisa menggapai cahaya yang selalu menyinari Amberground!" ikrarmu penuh semangat, sembari semak-semak yang keunguan warnanya mengangguk-angguk setuju, lalu menyuarakan melodi yang menentramkan malam.

Tak lama serpihan-serpihan memori itu samar-samar lenyap dari pandangan, hanya kau dan ribuan kunang-kunang dan letupan kembang api yang masih bertahan: kau tertunduk, mencoba untuk menyesapkan kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi. Malam yang tadinya nelangsa kini kembali terang dan menawan, menampakkan titik-titik cahaya yang sebelumnya bersembunyi, serta menambah cahaya di langit.

Lena di wajahmu tak terlihat lagi seraya bibirmu melengkung, pertanda senyuman lebarmu terukir ketika kau menengadah. Yang ada hanya dirimu dan petala alam beserta cahaya-cahaya yang menerangi hati dan penglihatanmu, mengharap cahaya-cahaya itu akan abadi dan selamanya hinggap di sumber kekuatanmu.

Lewat biasan air gerimis yang menetes di tangkup bumi, kunang-kunang yang hidup di masa lalu, kembang api yang memukau, serta serpihan-serpihan memori yang membuat wajahmu hangat karena diselimuti perasaan aneh telah menjalar ke dalam kalbumu, membuat semuanya seperti mimpi yang terlalu indah, namun kau berusaha memercayai bahwa semuanya bukanlah delusi semata.

Lagi, kau menjulurkan tanganmu, menghadap langit tak berujung. Kau hampir tidak bisa bernapas ketika ada sesuatu yang menyentuh halus tanganmu, lalu memegang dan menggenggam tanganmu erat. Kegembiraan yang berlebih tidak membuatmu berkhayal, dan juga tidak membuat semua hanyalah harapan belaka. Justru karena kau percaya.

Seperti pelangi di malam hari, berwarna-warni, menampik terbatasnya cakrawala untuk mereka yang ingin menyombong; membiarkan cahaya-cahaya gemerlap yang mereka punya hinggap di hatimu, menerangi, lalu mengembalikan perasaan sukacita yang telah lama menghilang.

Meskipun ia berubah, meskipun ia tidak mengingatmu lagi, meskipun ia meninggalkanmu, kau tidak akan berubah, kau akan selalu mengingatnya, dan kau tidak akan pernah sekalipun meninggalkannya. Karena kau merasakan hatimu.

"Kau itu seperti bulan," katamu halus, sembari memungut detik-demi detik dan merangkainya seperti bunga. Konfeti cahaya berkilauan di setiap sisi tubuhmu, membuatmu merasa seperti berada di keabadian nirwana yang telah kaunikmati sebelumnya. "Aku berjanji akan menyimpan dan menjaga hatiku, serta memori dan perasaanku."

Kau menilik langit yang bagai menyimpan rahasia, dan kau tersenyum lebih cemerlang.

Untuk lelaki yang menyimpan lembut cahaya bulan di kedua matanya, kau menaruh harapan kepada salah satu bintang untuk ditemukan olehnya dengan bantuan cahaya bulan yang bersemayam di dalam dirinya. Kau tertawa kecil karena kau benar-benar memercayai hal itu.

Dan kau akan menjelajah setiap bintang-bintang, memetik setiap nokta-nokta cahayanya, lalu nokta-nokta itu kaususun menjadi wajahnya agar bisa kaulihat di rangka langit setiap malam, atau kau akan melukis wajahnya di kanvas hatimu, dan tidak lupa dengan kedua matanya yang penuh dengan cahaya bulan.

Dengan ini kaumantapkan hatimu sementara kau menyusuri lanskap malam, dan bintang-bintang beserta kunang-kunang dengan senang hati menerangi jalanmu, tidak ingin kau tersesat di labirin imajinasi. Dan serta merta pula-lah angin mendorongmu untuk terus melangkah, menghilangkan bekas-bekas jejakmu di pasir yang berbutir emas.

Perasaan itu akan selalu terurai dalam sonata angin yang melayah, menjadi penghubung dirimu dengan dirinya. Melalui pagar-pagar langit kau berusaha menyampaikan perasaanmu terhadapnya untuk kesekiankalinya, dan kau baru menyadarinya ternyata.

Rona-rona merah tersemat di wajahmu seraya kau kembali berjalan, mengantarkan surat yang kau sudah sangat yakin di dalamnya terdapat harapan dan mimpi yang dapat membuat si penerima dapat tersenyum penuh dengan perasaan bahagia─karena euforia akan dirinya membuat dirimu nyata.

Karena perasaanmu terhadapnya bukanlah harapan dan mimpi, melainkan perasaan yang sudah terbalaskan satu sama lain.

"_Karena kau adalah harapan dan mimpiku, Lag Seeing."_


End file.
